


No Control

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: I can't contain this anymoreI'm all yours I've got no controlOr, the one where it's Thanksgiving in L.A., but food is the last thing on Shawn's mind.(This is just something that was inspired by a conversation - as most of my ideas are - with my writing muse,Claudiaoverthis pictureof Liam.)





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudii85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/gifts).



"Damn, that looks delicious," Shawn says appreciatively as he steps into Liam's kitchen. 

"Thank you," Liam blushes and turns to survey all the food he's spent the past few hours making. It's only their third official date but they've been unofficially together for months. They haven't really put a label on it, but it works well for them. They're just too busy most of the time for proper dating so this is only the third time they've done anything even remotely date-like. It also happens to be Thanksgiving day in America, so Liam wanted to go all out and make it extra special for Shawn while they're both in L.A. together.

"I meant _you_ ," Shawn grins and eyes Liam up and down before backing him against the counter. "Not that the food doesn't look amazing, but you look fucking _edible_ ," he adds and leans in to kiss Liam slowly. He tastes sweet, like maple syrup and Shawn can't help moaning a little as he chases the taste on Liam's tongue.

"Jesus babe, you're going to be the death of me," Liam laughs when they pull apart. Since they haven't been together that long, Liam is still adjusting to the fact that he finally gets to have Shawn the way he's been wanting him since the first night they met. 

"Says the man wearing the polka-dotted apron?" Shawn teases and reaches down to smooth his hands over the fabric. (And if his fingers glide purposely over Liam's dick, well that's just an added bonus.) "Fuck, you look so hot," Shawn pants against Liam's ear before kissing a blazing trail down his neck.

"Christ," Liam moans and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Shawn's soft curls. "Keep that up, and we'll be having dessert way before dinner."

"I like the way you think, baby," Shawn says before he drops to his knees right in the middle of Liam's kitchen. "You'll have to tell me if you don't want this, but right now I really need you to choke me with your big cock," Shawn blurts shamelessly as he reaches under Liam's apron and starts unbuttoning his jeans.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Liam moans as Shawn pushes his jeans down and starts mouthing at his cock right through his underwear. He can't see what's going on but there's something obscenely sexy about Shawn just going for it right under his apron. Truth be told, he's had some fantasies about this very moment but they are nothing compared to the reality.

"Later," Shawn says, "if you're really good for me and come down my throat," he adds quickly as he slides Liam's boxers down and rubs his entire face against Liam's crotch.

A series of broken whimpers spill from Liam's lips as his brain processes that information. Normally he's the one to take charge but sometimes Shawn wants full control and Liam is happy to give it to him. It's the sexiest thing ever, and Liam loves how Shawn always makes him feel. Special and beautiful and wanted, in ways that Liam hasn't ever experienced before. 

Up until recently, he's only ever dated women which, in hindsight, he realizes is probably the reason that none of his other relationships ever worked out. He used to consider himself straight, but that was before One Direction formed and he spent the next five years of his life living in the pockets of the fittest lads he had ever known. He never properly dated any of them but he definitely had a revolving door of crushes on everyone. 

"You know I'll be good for you, baby boy," Liam whines and apparently, that's all Shawn needs to hear. Liam doesn't even have time to take a breath before Shawn is sliding all of Liam's (fairly sizable) cock into his mouth and sucking deeply. 

"Jesus," Liam pants and braces himself against the counter before his knees give out. 

"Fuck, you taste so good," Shawn moans when he pulls off briefly. "I need more though," he adds and pushes the apron aside so they can make eye contact.

And that, fuck, Liam has to desperately fight off the urge to come when he sees how fucked-out Shawn looks. His cheeks are flushed a rosy pink and his lips are shiny with pre-come. 

"Anything," Liam whimpers as Shawn brushes his lips up Liam's inner thigh and bites gently.

" _Fuck my mouth_ , Daddy," Shawn whispers against Liam's skin. "I want it _hard_ , so I'll still feel you every time I swallow," he adds and punctuates the last word with a wink.

And that's when Liam's brain officially checks out. Thankfully his hips know what to do though, as Shawn lets the apron drop and goes down on him again.

"Oh God, baby," Liam whines as he thrusts hard, fucking into Shawn's mouth the way he knows Shawn desperately wants it. 

It doesn't take long for Liam to get close, and especially not with Shawn moaning around his cock and raking his nails up Liam's thighs. It burns in the best way because Shawn isn't exactly gentle when really wants to make Liam come. 

It's game over when Shawn slides a free hand into his own jeans and starts working himself roughly. The apron hides most of his face, but Liam senses the movement and looks down just in time to see Shawn's hand disappear into his pants. He wants to hold off, wants to try and calm himself down enough that maybe they can come together, but it's useless. Shawn down on his knees for him is hot enough but then knowing how much it turns him on too is just entirely too much for Liam.

He comes right down Shawn's throat with a soft whine and his hips stutter a bit as his orgasm rolls through him. It's one of the most intense he's ever had and he's honestly surprised that he's still standing right now. And especially because Shawn is still sucking his dick even though it's gone soft in his mouth. 

Shawn loves that, though. He's got such an oral fixation and he loves the weight of Liam's cock on his tongue as he jerks himself off. It only takes a few quick tugs and then he's coming all over himself with a muffled cry.

Liam's knees finally do give out then as Shawn pulls off and they end up in a tangled heap on the floor. 

"Fuck," Liam laughs because everything about this situation is ridiculous and stupidly hot in equal measure. 

"Yeah," Shawn agrees and climbs onto Liam's lap. 

Liam loves this part because Shawn is incredibly cuddly after an orgasm. He starts by kissing Liam slowly, knowing (and loving) that Liam can taste himself on Shawn's tongue. Then he nuzzles Liam's face and kisses every part of him that his mouth can easily access. All over Liam's face, his neck, his shoulders, and even his hands as Shawn kisses each knuckle. 

It's such an endearing contrast from the boy who was just begging to have his mouth fucked raw and Liam is so far gone on him.

"Hey," Liam smiles and slides his arms around Shawn's waist to hold him steady, "that was incredible."

"That's what you get for parading around in a sexy apron," Shawn smirks but he rubs his nose against Liam's and kisses him softly.

"Well in that case, maybe that's _all_ I'll wear when we're alone together," Liam teases. 

"I am totally holding you to that," Shawn winks and shuts Liam up with another kiss. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can also find me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com)** on tumblr. :D


End file.
